Rut is My Favorite Position
by Spencebox
Summary: While Derek is in rut, Stiles attempts to make a store run for some snacks. Derek is not happy when he returns.


It would take five minutes, ten max. It was just down the street, he wouldn't even have to take the car. Stiles could see himself speed walking down the street to the bootleg liquor store, he could imagine grasping the two liter bottles of water and two bags of cool ranch Doritos, maybe even a box of chips ahoy. He licked his lips at the thought of the salty treats entering his dry mouth.

He just had to find a way to get out from under the hulking, snoozing, in-rut Alpha that had finally decided to take a well deserved nap.

Derek had come back from pack training practically drenched in sweat and all growly eyed. Before Stiles had had the chance to question him, or even ask how the pack was, he was promptly thrown over the huge werewolves shoulder and taken to their bedroom. He had briefly heard Scott yell something about Rut but hadn't been able to hear much over the loud vibrations coming from Derek.

Derek had proceeded to throw Stiles on their bed and of course rip off all of their clothes and just ravage him. He traced his tongue over all of Stiles mole, the ones on his butt cheeks the most, and had just made Stiles' body vibrate with pleasure. And they had been at it for hours, like non-stop fucking. But it's not like Stiles was complaining. At least until he got hungry, like he was right now.

Stiles lifted his head from the pillow and looked out the window, making a guess that it was about 9 in the morning. Looking at Derek's sleeping face he knew he needed a plan. He couldn't just shrug the wolf off, the would definitely wake him up. He needed to stealthy slid out from under Derek's lovely rippling muscles and silently make it to the door, as well as getting some clothes from the drawers seeing as Derek had ripped all of his the previous day.

Okay, Okay he could do this. He lifted the arm Derek had thrown over him as well as the bed, and had moved it to the pillow by their heads. He tried to lightly pushy Derek up, but found that 200 pounds of werwolf was literally heavier than his Jeep.

Well, instead of sitting and trying to move Derek, Stiles threw the plan out the window and just propelled himself off the bed with all the force of his body; which surprisingly worked, though he did end up crashing into the floor, landing of shreds of his and Derek's clothes.

Quickly standing up and making sure that the noise hadn't woken up Derek, Stiles tiptoed to the dresser and pulled out a random pair of Derek's sweats and a too big white shirt. Once he was dressed, as well as having found his wallet, he padded to the door and gripped the handle turning it ever so slightly.

A deep growl and a few sniffles caused Stiles to pause with wide eyes, slowly turning his head to look at the sleeping were. Derek had hugged the covers in his sleep and his eyebrows had scrunched up, effectively making him look twice as grumpy. Derek sniffed once more before settling, his werewolf mind probably assuming the covers would be a suitable replacement for Stiles.

Stiles fist bumped the air before getting the door open and closing it behind him, sneakily walking down the hall and holy crap he even made it to the door. Honestly Stiles didn't even plan on getting that far in his plan but today was just going his way.

He'd forgotten to grab his keys so he couldn't lock the door, but Derek would be safe for the five minutes he was gone. And it ended up taking him seven and a half minutes but it wasn't his fault. There had been an old woman in lines who was paying for her cigarettes in pennies.

Stiles opened the door and slid inside, closing it behind him and doing a little dance when he wasn't greeted by an angry Alpha.

"Shit!" Stiles cursed when he was pressed up against the wall by a super pissed off Alpha werewolf who happened to be sporting a massive hard-on. Guess he spoke to soon.

Derek had a full on grumpy wolf face, complete with weird eyebrows and wolf canines that Stiles knew were going to be deep in his neck very soon. He was breathing deeply, massive chest hitting Stiles' with every deep breath he took. The growls that were erupting from his mouth were deep and deadly, ones of anger instead of pleasure like they should be.

"Hey big guy, I was just out for a minute I was kinda hoping you'd be-ee holy fuck!" His voice raised in multiple octaves as Derek surged forward and sucked at the skin of his neck, effectively killing all of his brain kills and any lucid train of thought. A deep growl of "Mate" was said against his throat and it was seriously giving Stiles a boner, which was probably what Derek wanted if it was anything by the growl he heard before his clothes were ripped off once more.

Stiles wrapped his legs around the Alpha's waist and brought their faces together, using legit strength to drag his face away from him neck and smashing their lips in a gross and too much saliva kiss. But he still held they're faces together until Derek at least looked like he was a bit calmer. They pulled away from each other and Derek gave him a wolfy smirk. Derek ground his hard cock into Stiles stomach, meaning they needed to get their bedroom before Derek knotted him against the door and it really wasn't as good as it sounds. You get splinters in your ass and this red burn from the wood and it sucks shit.

"Derek, Hey Derek, C'mon wolfy…" Derek seemed intent on grinding his cock into him then actually listening. Stiles lightly flicked his pointed ear and grinned when those green eyes snapped to his.

"Upstairs wolfy. Your mate wants to go upstairs."

Derek waited a moment before thinking it over, nodding to himself and hefting Stiles into his arms, bounding up the stairs and into their bedroom, depositing him on the bed and pushing the dresser in front of the door, locking them in.

Derek moved like a wolf on the hunt, looming over Stiles in seconds and flashing his red eyes at him. Stiles eyed the huge cock that was practically leaking pre-cum and lifted his hand to grip it, though his hand barely went around the whole thing. He moved his hand up and down, twisting his hand and squeezing at random moments, loving the way the werewolf would close his eyes and growl In pleasure. He used his other hand to grip his own hard cock and rubbed them in tandem, moving his hips up slightly so their heads brushed up against one another.

He came with a moan and Derek jutted his hips so his come hit every inch of Stiles' stomach, though he didn't give him much time before Derek was hard again and flipping Stiles over, ass in the air. He couldn't even process a thought before a long hard tongue was in his ass, practically eating him alive. His tongue was long and wide, it was practically on a mission to find that sweet spot, which it did in fact do. He moaned into the covers and gripped them in his hands till his fists were white.

"Ah Ah Der, Alpha please! Fuc-Fuck me Alp-HAAA!" He jerked forward as the tongue jabbed at his sweet spot and caused Stiles to literally see stars behind his eyelids. A few jabs later and he was rutting into the sheets and cumming with a high pitched moan. He would've appreciated a moment or two to get his mind together, try and get his heart rate back to normal, but Derek had other ideas.

He was flipped onto his back and legs were thrown over a pair of sweaty bulging shoulders, a growling red-eyed Derek looming over him with a still hard cock. Not two seconds past before said hard cock was pushed so deep in his ass he swore he could feel it in his throat. Derek held himself, balls deep, inside Stile for a moment before he set an unrelenting pace.

Derek leant over and mouthed at the bared neck, the only words Stiles was able too make out were "Mate", "Mine", and "Knot" which were honestly brining back life to Stiles's previously limp cock. The cock laying limp on his stomach was now hard and red, and Stiles dared to reach down and try to give himself some relief, but a clawed hand gripped his wrist and that idea went out the window.

The clawed hand instead gripped Stiles cock, and yes that hand was slight hairy and had full on claws, and squeezed, eliciting a broken moan from his wet lips. The clawed thumb rubbed the red weeping cock head and pressed the claw into the hole. Stiles wanted to yell out praises as the clawed hand did wonders on his cock.

Derek could feel his knot starting to form and pushed forward, shoving all of himself into his compliant mate. He rolled his hips as the baseball sized knot swelled inside his glorious mate's supple ass.

As Derek rolled his hips he spoke in a growl, "Mate…. Fat with my pups…" His clawed hand released his hard cock and moved to press down on his flat stomach. "I'll pup you again and again, fuck you full….Love you Mate." As the knot fully formed and copious amounts of seed shot into Stiles, he groaned and jutted his hips, making sure not to let a single drop escape. Derek moved his head to mouth at a nipple and roughly jacked off Stiles cock, Stiles hurting his throat with how loud he yelled when he came. His release shot across his stomach, painting the sweaty skin with white droplets and puddles. Derek moved down further and licked up all his mate's release.

Stiles felt the knot as well as each spurt of cum into his willing body as he gazed down at Derek, who was licking up his cum, which Stiles slightly cringed at seeing as he was also licking up a butt ton of sweat too. But he let Derek do his thing, deciding to also run his fingers through his Alpha's black hair. Once he deemed Stiles belly was clean he leaned down and nosed at the fine hairs leading to hid bellybutton.

"Not that I don't love this but can you lay us down cause my legs are starting to cramp." Derek seemed to comprehend the words and somehow maneuvered their bodies so that Derek was spooning Stiles pliant body, keeping his knot firmly in place.

"Sleep mate." Stiles decided not to comment on the growled words and snuggled into the heated muscly back, laying his head on the pillow and trying to not comment on the way that Derek was still slightly rutting into him.

* * *

"Seriously man?!"

Stiles had abruptly woken up to Derek fucking his body so hard that his face was completely engulfed in the white pillow that Stiles was damn well sure he had been sleeping on before. He looked behind him and finally realized that he had been positioned to his hands and knees. Derek was fucking into him like a wild man, clawed hands grasping his hips keeping his ass in place for Derek's use. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, mouth open in a silent moan.

"Der"

His eyes snapped open and holy shit they were fire red and his teeth grew back into sharp wolfy fangs. Derek reached forward with a clawed hand and smashed Stiles face back into the pillow, setting an even faster pace. Once the clawed hand retreated and settled on resting on his back, Stiles looked in the space under him and gaped at his slightly swollen stomach. Seemed the copious amounts of cum were really doing something to his body.

This round of fucking didn't last as long as the first, Derek's wolf brain clearly on a mission to try, key word try, and impregnate his obviously boy body. But who was he to tell Derek to try and suppress his werewolf tendencies? When Derek's knot formed once more he slumped onto Stiles and laid there, intent on keeping his mate warm and full of his seed. And Stiles was just as content to do this routine for the next couple of days. It wasn't like he could become pregnant.

"You don't have like magic wolf sperm right Der?"

"Sleep."

Right?


End file.
